My way or the high way
by Intaha
Summary: Yet again..Another slash. Kevin dares Eddy to do something in order to keep his middle name a secret, what does it have to do with Double D? meeeep...Slash,Shouninai


_Still to this day. Kevin still holds my middle name against me, secretly, he's been making me do alot of crazy things.._

_Not long ago he told me to rob my mother.._

_But what now will I have in store?  
__For I am about to find out.._

"Eddy!" A horse voice yelled from behind th school.  
Eddy rushed toward him, panting rapidly. He wiped the swet away from his forhead.

"Yeah Kev?" He asked between puffs.

"Ready for your daily 'ritual'?" He teased. Eddy stood up straight.

"How long are you going to keep me doing this..?" He asked angrily. His fists curled,

"As long as I want!" He yelled back. "Now..Get ready, cause this is about as low as you could possibly go.." He whispered softly.

Place his lips toward Eddy's ear, whispering the plan.

Eddy shoved back in shock.

"How low can you go!?" He cried. "There is no way! NO WAY-"  
"If you don't..I will tell EVERYONE your middle name." He said with his arms crossed.

Eddy stood silently, taking the plan in, realising what this could do to him. What should he do?  
"Okay okay get off my back." He said rubbing his shoudler.

"Great, i'll be standing outside the door waiting for you...You know what to do..Be there. Or else." He ordered harshly.

Eddy gulped. Waiting for Kevin to leave, he sighed and walked down the side walk.

_My plan..This could change my life as I know it.._

_But..in order to keep it from coming out, I have to do this._

_No matter how much I don't want to._

_-_

After school, Ed and Edd met Eddy at the bus stop.

"Hey Edd." Eddy greeted. Wrapping his arm around Double D.

"Greetings Eddy," He said with a smile,

"Listen, how 'bout you come over to my place, and watch movies and stuff." He said with a inocent grin.

"I'm afraid not Eddy, I got home work." He said.

"Well you can do the home work at my place." He said as his temper started to rise.

"Verywell then, we can have a study party." He said with a grin. Showing his gap between his teeth.

Eddy shivered nervously, stepping onto the bus after Double D.

Then, the bus started to move.

**Later that same evening, Eddy was preparing the challenge Kevin had insisted.**

The door bell rings.

_Ring Ring Ring.._

Double D stood in the door way. Holding his books to his chest.

"Hey Edd." He said nervously.

"Greetings Eddy, ready for some studying?" Edd asked smiling.

Eddy nodded. And let Edd in.

He walked into Double D's bedroom. Where Kevin was hiding behind the closet. Withi his Video camera hiding under his shirt. Eddy ran upstairs to his room.

"Okay, Double D's about to come up, so shut up and just let me ge this over with." He ordered.

Before hiding, he could hear Kevin laughing from behind the book shelf.

"I said shut up!"

"Double D! I'm in my room!" He shouted from upstairs.

Double D struggled upstairs with his books in his arms. Pushing the door open with his leg.

"Greetings Eddy, we ready for some sourcful reading?" He asked smiling even wider then earlier.

Eddy nodded.  
"Here lemme take that." He said taking the coat off him. And throwing it in the closet.

"Gosh, thanks Eddy." He said. Sitting on his bed. "I think we should start off with chapter five in science? What do you think?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah whatever.." He said swetting.

"Everything okay Eddy?" Edd asked frowning like.

"Oh-Oh look Double D, no pencil." He said as he threw his small cup of pencils out the window.

"No worries Eddy, I brought one." He said searching his pocket. "Darn..Left it in my coat pocket." He said with a sigh.

He jumped up from Eddy's bed and opened his closet door, His closet was big enough to walk inside.

Eddy followed him inside, clentching onto the key that locked it, slowly and silently locking the door. Kevin quickly came out from hiding, and filming the scene withing the small peeking of the door above the knob.

"Choice.." He said excited.

"Got the pencil!" Edd said astonished. Turning around.

Turning the knob, it didn't budge. "Eddy, there is something wrong with your door." He said Turning the knob once more.

Eddy gave it a tug, nothing happened. _Wait, what am I doing..I locked this door!  
_He turned around nervously, him swetting made him feel dizzy.

"Eddy?" Edd asked turning his attention toward him. "You look overheated? Is something the matter?" He asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yes.." He stammered silently.

Double D turned to the door.

"Perhaps there is a vent in here we could crowl threw." He stated, looking threw out the ceiling.

Eddy followed Double D wherever he went inside.

Eddy turned to the door where Kevin was waiting for his move.

Forming out the words 'do it' with his lips.

Eddy nodded, and krept up to Double D, whom was still thinking.

"Maybe we can break the door down." He insisted. "And we-MMPH-"  
He was cut off, by Eddy's lips. Double D's eyes shot open, bags under his eye's began to get heavier.

His hands shaking in fear.

His legs wabbling indisturbance. But..There was something about this kiss that was different then Nazz ever gave him.

Eddy pulled away after a few seconds, the kiss didn't last long.

"E-Eddy! What are you-"  
He was cut off by his finger.

"Do you love me?" He asked in a low tone.

Double D blushed madly, he could not believe what he was going threw.

Before he could answer, Eddy had pushed Double D up against the wall behind the coats.

"Eddy!" He cried trying to break free. "What in Heavens-"  
"Do you love me?" He repeated again, as his blush started to fade away.

Double D felt his heart beat even faster, he could tell Eddy felt it as well, seeing how their chests were up close together.

His heart began to beat faster. Pounding quicker towards Eddy's, his beat were matched with Eddy's.

"Um..Well..Ed-"  
"Just answer, yes or no." Eddy commanded.

Double D didn't answer. Tears in his eyes started to form. Eddy loosened up on his grip on Double D's palms.

Tears from Edd's eyes fell onto Eddy's arms.  
"Why-Why are you doing this-Eddy..?" He asked between cries as his legs gave way.

Which made him seem alittle shorter then Double D.

"Do you.." He whispered softly, causing Double D to shiver. The feeling of Eddy's warm breath under his chin caused him to gasp between breaths.

What was it about his voice that made him less fearfull..

"Do you love me?" he would ask again, untell he got the right answer.

"Eddy! Enough of this!" He cried.

"Do you love me?" He repeated, shoving him back harder against the wall.

"Eddy!"

"Do you love me?"  
"EDDY ENOUGH!" He cried louder clinging onto his hope.

"Do you love me?"  
"If I say yes will you let me go!?" He screamed to the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile up near the door, Kevin was filming the whole thing.

Not showing any emotion.

Eddy loosened his grip up once again.

"I'll never let you go," He stated moving closer to where he could feel Edd's heart beat again.

It was..a new feeling.

"I don't understand Eddy..But whatever it is..im sure we can work something out."   
"I don't want us to change." Eddy said cocking a eye brow. "I don't want us to only be friends."  
"Friends?" Edd asked with a gulp. "W-W-What do you think we-"  
Eddy pressed his lips against Edd's trembling lip. Edd's eyes felt dry from crying. Eddy pushed him back to the ground.

Caressing Double D's cheek.

Double D's tears went away, this time it was the heat, causing him to blush madly. He could feel Eddy's arms wrap around his head propting him up.Double D's hands began to shake once again.

Eddy released his lips away from Edd's.

"Do you love me..Edd." He sighed in a whisper.

Kevin was having a hard time seeing, seeing how they were hiding behind the coats.

_sick dorks._

-

"Eddy..." Double D sighed. "What your doing is wrong.."  
"Is it wrong?" Eddy asked. "Or is it love."

Eddy grunted as he removed Edd's hat, Letting out his shiney blond hair from hiding, wrapping his fingers all threw his hair strings, causing Edd to sigh in relief.

"Y-you can't do this.." He said between sighs.

Eddy caressed his cheek. " I can, I am, and you will." He said with a smirk.

Though He wont admitt it. No one has treated Double D like this..What could Eddy be thinking..It was hard to tell if Eddy loved him..or just abusing him.

"Eddy.." Edd sighed. "D..Do you love me?"  
Eddy pulled away from the taller teen. He grinned.

"Ofcourse I do." He whispered. Resting his head on his chest. Edd was in shock. What is happening to me..

He wrapped his arms around Eddy as well.

"Eddy.." He sighed.

"But do you love me?" Eddy asked.

He turned to his coat that was hanging up. "Yes...I do." He said rubbing the raven haired boy, Eddy could clearly hear his heart beat. Althought Edd couldn't hear it, he sure could feel it.

-

Later that same evening. They two decided study time was over.

"You will be at school tomorrow, right?" Eddy smirked.

Double D nodded. "Eddy..W-What happened in there..every moment of it..did you-"  
"I meant every word of it. Everything was real." Eddy stated.

Double D turned away in blushing scarlet.

"Thankyou.." He said.

Eddy shared one last kiss goodnight with Edd. He smiled at him, and he smiled back.

The door shut behind him.

Kevins idea was all behind him now..All that mattered was he was with his best friend.

Forever for sure.

-

-

**The end**

**-**

_**Itaha:...o.O**_

_**Eddy: What?  
Itaha:I can so NOT believe what you just did.**_

_**Eddy: YOUR THE ONE WHO WROTE THE FIC!  
Itaha: (Attacks him)**_


End file.
